mientras duermes
by shaosita
Summary: yuki piensa en lo que significa shiichi para el y como su vida ha cambiado al respecto, oneshot, songfic uu pesimo summary


Desclairmer: Gravitation no me pertenece, (aunque si algún día puedo sobornar a… ejem uu) le pertenece a Maki Murakami-sensei, tampoco me pertenece esta canción, de la cual no recuerdo su nombre, (XD ¡por que tire ese papel con los títulos?) es cantada por Alex syntek ( o como se escriba O-O) y le pertenece a él; esto lo hago gratuitamente, sin que alguien me pague y/o amenace ( ¬¬ hasta ahora no hay amenazas), solo lo hago por entretenimiento y elevar mi ego XD.

MIENTRAS DUERMES… 

Miro el reloj, apenas 4:00 de la madrugada; decido volver a dormir no sirve de nada que me levante ahora, además, tu cabeza me impide levantarme, de nuevo me abrasaste mientras dormías, ya has dejado de repetir mi nombre en sueños; supongo que es porque estas seguro de que me tienes todo el tiempo junto con tigo, o almenos mientras ninguno de los dos trabajemos.

Ya son casi dos años desde que nos conocimos, aun lo recuerdo, a pesar de que quise ignorarte, tu no lo permitiste, pense en jugar un poco con tigo, pero creo que al final me conquistaste,

_Es que no puede ser que nadie te vio_

_Estabas aquí en la soledad_

Es que no puede ser que nadie se fijo 

_En tu inocencia y tu necesidad_

Aun no puedo creer que yo sea tu primer amor y al parecer piensas quedarte con migo siempre, al principio resultabas verdaderamente molesto, siempre gritando, siempre corriendo, parecías un niño descubriendo cosas a su alrededor, y al parecer yo fui tu más grande descubrimiento, grave error, ya que desde que mi sensei murió, no volví a abrir mi corazón, y tu necesitabas saber de mi¿por que no podías conformarte con mi presente? Aunque pensándolo así, mi presente también te era misterioso.

_Se notaba que buscabas algo_

_Algo más para tu ingenuidad_

_Lo que la experiencia te llegara_

_Eso que pudiera darte yo_

No quería que te me acercaras, tenía miedo de que tu también me lastimarás, así que preferí hacerlo yo primero, pero siempre volvías y yo siempre te esperaba.

Ahora me pregunto si no me odias, cuando te echo de la casa, al parecer nunca aprendo, antes esperaba que no volvieras, ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti¿cómo pudiste volverte tan indispensable, No quiero pensar que un día decidas simplemente no volver, que te artes de mi y me vuelvas a dejar solo, no lo soportaría, supongo que hasta te buscaría, o tal vez mi orgullo me lo impediría.

_Al parecer te daré…_

_Un poco más_

_A lo mejor y soy yo…_

Lo que tu necesitas 

Me pregunto si yo seré tan indispensable para ti, aunque eso parece, nunca me has dicho lo contrario, espero que nunca lo digas, sigues mirándome de la misma forma desde que me viste por primera vez, como si fuera algo nuevo todos los días, como si realmente valiera la pena ver cada respiro que doy, al parecer sigo siendo un misterio para ti, parece que cada movimiento que hago nunca antes lo hayas visto, llego a pensar que soy algo así como una droga para ti, eso es lo que tu eres para mi.

_Cual más…_

_Me necesitas_

_Tal cual…_

_Aquí estoy yo_

Aun no puedo creer que simplemente llegaste a mi vida, primero como un parásito y despues como una bendición, me ayudaste a abrir un poco mi corazón, pero solo a ti y a nadie más, y a pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos, todos los días me muestras algo nuevo, algo que no conocía de ti o de mi…simplemente me ayudas a que esta vida no sea aburrida.

_Es que no puede ser que fácil llego_

_La oportunidad de descubrirte aquí_

_Es que no puede ser lo hermoso que estas_

_Que no puedo dejarte de admirar_

Creí que eras un ser simple, sin nada difícil de entender, pero siempre me sorprendes, con tus arrebatos de alegría o tristeza, lo frágil que puedes ser, lo compleja que puede llegar a ser tu mentalidad aunque no lo parezca, a pesar de que tu demuestres lo contrario; me parece increíble como aveces demuestras una gran fortaleza… pero se compensa con la estupidez con la que, la mayor parte de las veces, resuelves tus problemas

_Te miraba bello y transparente_

_Pero lleno de curiosidad_

_Y yo que no tengo buena suerte_

_Me llego la hora de enseñar_

Se, que si no soy la causa de tus problemas, contaras con migo para resolverlos, por lo más insignificantes que pueden llagar a ser, es decir ¿a quien le importa si a Kumagoro le gustará o no el pay, pero bueno aunque me llegues a sacar de quicio, llegas a divertirme y claro a complacerme.

Pareciera que siempre has sido un inexperto en la cama, pero se que es por que te entregas solo a mi y te dejas llevar por mis deseos, ya que sabes… que si yo lo disfruto tu también.

Te entregas completamente a mi ¿como un humano puede hacer eso? simplemente te lanzas a mis brazos y recibes todo lo que yo te pueda dar.

Tu eres el hit 

_Yo te quiero_

_Te quiero como hit_

_me ha llegado hasta donde más_

_me veras_

_pude verte como yo te vi bien_

_desde luego que te vi para mi_

_tal cual te vi_

_luego yo me decidí_

_a quedarme cerca de ti_

_esa noche sabrás lo que yo te puedo dar_

_si te quedas junto a mi_

Tal vez no te demuestre con palabras lo que siento, lo que pienso, pero lo has sabido interpretar muy bien, cada mirada, cada caricia, todo lo que hago por ti y que tu sabes que es para ti, los pequeños detalles como sueles llamarlos, y aunque tu todos los días me digas que me amas, que me lo grites al oído, siempre la sonrisa con la que me contestas esos gestos, cuando me respondes los besos o sigues con el juego de caricias, me lo dicen mejor que tus palabras.

Veo como tus ojos se abren un poco, y lo primero que haces es dirigirlos a mi

aun es muy temprano vuelve a dormir-

No me respondes, al parecer sospechas que te he estado observando por un tiempo, solo me diriges una de tus sonrisas y te vuelves a recostar sobre mi pecho abrazándome más fuerte

–hai-

me contestas y vuelves a cerrar tus ojos te estrecho contra mi, vuelves a sonreír, con tus ojos cerrados y te entregas al sueño, junto conmigo…siempre conmigo.

Terminado: 26/07/2005

Se finish… tal vez la canción no tenga nada que ver pero bueno, salió de repente, durante una tarde lluviosa y escuchando esta canción, onegai dejen review que me suben el autoestima, además es mi primer fic de Gravitation quisiera saber que les pareció y… gracias por leer, arigato gozaimasu uu.


End file.
